


Trainee

by CRINGELORD420



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRINGELORD420/pseuds/CRINGELORD420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got a job as Beverly Katz's trainee, and you knew you'd meet some strange people. But you never thought you'd meet someone quite like Will Graham.</p><p>This is my first fic, it's not complete, but I hope people like it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there's no smut in this chapter, this is just a trial chapter pretty much :3  
> It's really short too, but it'd be really nice if you could let me know what you think?  
> Thanks!

"Cassie Boyle. Impaled on a stag's head, organs cut out- like Garrett Jacob Hobbs. But different. Will Graham says it's different. Work with Beverly's team on this, see what you can find on the body," orders Jack.  
"Yes, sir," you reply, nodding and turning to the door.  
"Oh, and Y/N? Don't disturb Will Graham," he says. You nod once more before leaving. You hear brisk footsteps approaching, and before you can turn around, Beverly taps you on the shoulder.  
"You my new trainee?" she asks. "Wait, don't answer that. I know exactly who you are, Y/N. Walk with me," she tells you, her pace not faltering. You struggle to catch up with her long strides, leaving you slightly out of breath. "Okay," she continues. "You're going to want to prepare yourself for this one, it's pretty gruesome. However, from a purely professional point of view, it's a great first case to be working on."  
"The killer is a copycat, isn't he?" you ask.  
"So you read Freddie Lounds, Y/N?"Your cheeks turn an astonishing shade of scarlet at this.  
"Well... yes, it helps to get to know more about the crimes. We both know the FBI doesn't release full details."  
"And we both know that Freddie Lounds doesn't always report the exact truth," counters Beverly.  
"And as long as you keep that in mind, she makes for a good read," you tell her, a smug smirk creeping across your face.  
"I like you, Y/N. You got balls. Anyway, Cassie Boyle. We'll catch this killer, I'm sure of it. We have Will Graham's mind on it."  
"Will Graham?"  
"Don't pretend like you don't know who Will Graham is," she says, turning towards you slightly, her footsteps still powering on.  
"Well, I know who he is, I guess. I'm just not too sure what he does."  
"Does anyone know what Will does?" she asks cheerfully. You reach a glass door, and she pushes it open for you, gesturing inside. As you walk into the sterile-looking room, your eyes are drawn to the body on the table. Two men in lab coats watch you carefully, trying to judge your reaction.  
"What are your bets she'll throw up this week?" mutters the older of the two, from the corner of his mouth. Beverly appears behind you, carrying a case file and a tray of tools.  
"She won't," Beverly states. "Jack sent her-she's tough." As she walks to the other side of the room, the other man whispers a response.  
"She'll last 'til Wednesday." 'Great,' you think. And you haven't even met Will Graham yet...

"Marissa Schwartz. Killed while Will and Hannibal were with Abigail Hobbs in the former residence of Garrett Jacob Hobbs. It could be a man named Nicholas Boyle, brother of Cassie Boyle, or...it could be Abigail Hobbs," Beverly tells you and the rest of the team. Suddenly, a man storms into the room.  
"Beverly. It was NOT Abigail Hobbs," he says through gritted teeth.  
"And this is the famous Will Graham, Y/N," Beverly announces. You stare at him. His curls were falling messily over his forehead, and his startlingly green eyes darted from place to place, avoiding looking at any one person or thing for more than a second.  
"Trainee?" he asks you sharply. It takes you a moment to stop staring at him in order to respond.  
"Uh...oh, um, yeah, Beverly's trainee," you stutter. Will fixes his eyes on you for a split second before hurriedly walking from the room.  
"Did he come in here just to say that?" you question.  
"Probably. God knows he's protective over that girl," Beverly answers.  
"I-Is that okay? I...I mean with..." you start to say.  
Beverly looks hard at you before speaking. "Let Jack Crawford ask those questions, Y/N."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unfinished! Sorry about the delay, I've been really busy. Thanks to everyone who's read it so far, and especially to the people who liked and commented <3

You stand over Marissa Schwartz's body, watching Beverly study it. Jimmy and Brian search underneath the fingernails, while Jack Crawford watches from across the room, a brooding expression etched onto his face.  
'He's impaled her in almost exactly the same place as Cassie Boyle. And some organs are missing,' Beverly states. A deep voice pipes up from the corner.  
'Whoever killed Cassie Boyle killed Marissa Schwartz,' It was Will Graham. You hadn't even registered that he was there. He paces the floor, his hands making broad, rapid gestures, talking about the murders, the murderer, as if he were talking to himself- it was just a coincidence that other people were listening.   
'Yet you still claim that Abigail Hobbs is innocent,' Jack says accusingly. Will stops in his tracks, whipping around to glare at Jack.   
'She is. She's just a child.'  
'Now I'm not saying she's guilty...' Beverly starts. Will glances at her as she continues. 'But I'm not saying she's innocent either. Neutral party. It's not my job to have an opinion on this. I'm just saying, Will, children kill too. Don't let your-' Jack cuts her off with a meaningful stare. 'Anyway. Just...keep that in mind.'


End file.
